


Two Roads

by Pillsbury26



Category: Lumity - Fandom, Luz x Amity - Fandom, Owl house - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQIA+, Magic, PTSD, Self-Doubt, Third POV, Useless Lesbians, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillsbury26/pseuds/Pillsbury26
Summary: In an Alternate Universe five years later where Luz never visits The Boiling Isles, instead goes to the summer camp and becomes successful. Finally at the day of her graduation, Luz is ready to take on the world except there's something missing or someone. Will Luz find the thing she needs, or will she push down her feeling for the sake of everyone else?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first third POV piece, so if there are any mistakes I'll my best to fix them. Thank you for picking my story!

Two roads, either follow the owl that stole her book or get on the bus. She chose to get on the bus that day; it was for the best. The camp was able to set her on the "right path" Luz’s life has only gotten better since she's been home. Luz was finally able to grow up, and now she’s graduating at the top of her class. Everything is falling into place according to everyone, but Luz has felt like something was missing from her life. However, she won't admit it, admitting it means letting down everyone. They want the best for her, even if it means not being her. 

Luz looks at herself in the mirror in her cap and gown, putting the finishing touches together.

“Today’s the big day.” Luz sighed, feeling a lot heavier with her gown.

“Are you excited hija?” Camilia asked as she stood in the doorway of Luz’s childhood room. Luz turned to face her mother dressed in her scrubs with a messy bun. 

"Of course, mamá.” Luz walked over to her mother and wrapped her in an embrace. 

“I am so proud of you baby,” Camilia kissed Luz’s forehead, “have you finished packing?”

“Of course, my suitcase is ready to go.” Camilia raised her eyebrow at her daughter, seeing her clothes sprawled out on Luz’s bed. 

“Are you nervous sweetie? It’s okay to be nervous.” Luz slightly looked away from her mother. She didn’t want her to see her uncertainty about the situation.

“No. I just can’t decide what to bring.” Luz plastered a fake smile, it made Luz feel dirty to lie to her mother.

“We can pick out some outfits when we get back.” Camilia cupped Luz’s face with her hand. She was happy for her daughter and the women she’s become. 

“Go change, we have to leave in forty-five minutes. I want to leave early.” Camilia turned away to get ready for the graduation, leaving Luz alone. Luz let out a sigh before looking back in the mirror, taking in all the features that have changed through time. Her once short brown hair is now a little past her shoulders, her yellow-ish teeth are now straight and pearly white, her once awkward limbs stood still. She is perfect.

“I am perfect.” She murmurs to herself, a habit she developed in the camp. Luz was glad she went to the camp; it allowed her to become the best version of herself. It may have taken five years, but now she can go to the college of her dreams.

She will be moving in in the fall but will stay at her grandmother’s in the meantime. Camilia and Luz agreed it would be best so Luz could learn the town and the people. Luz was scared to leave her home, her town, her mother for something entirely new, but she cannot show it. Luz learned to hide her feelings because feeling doesn’t make anyone successful. They hold her back, and that’s isn’t something Luz could afford. Luz twiddled with the sleeves of her gown. She was told all her life she was supposed to be happy on this day, but all she feels is regret. She never understood it, she has everything she needs. Right? Perfect people don't think like this. What if I’m not perfect, if I’m not perfect then what’s the point? I might as well have just followed that stupid owl. No matter what I do, I will never be good enough. Tears began to stream down Luz’s face as her body began to shake slightly.

“Go start the car, baby.”

“Yes, mamá.” Luz wiped her eyes, looked herself into the mirror, and took a deep breath.

“I am perfect.” She mumbled to her reflection before walking away. 

Luz picks up her mother's car keys off the kitchen counter then walks out the front door. She is greeted by the bright beautiful sun and the gentle summer breeze. Luz made her way towards her mother’s Toyota Camry while whistling a cheery tune. Suddenly a tiny bird swooped down and snatched the keys out of her hands. Luz quickly ran after the bird.

“This cannot be happening.” Luz chased down the bird into the woods. Usually, she would turn around, but she needs these keys. Her mom would kill her, and a bird stole them wouldn’t be a good enough excuse. 

“Please come back! I have graduation soon!” Luz shouted, but the bird continued into an abandoned house. Despite Luz’s better judgment, she ran into the house. All she cared about was getting her keys. She had followed the bird into a strange door. Luz didn’t even notice it had opened by itself. A bright light blinds her for a second as she enters the door. She was outside again, although this wasn’t the forest she came through. Both the door and the owl seem to be gone Luz began to panic, realizing that she’s lost with no way back. Of course, she had to leave her phone back in her room. 

In hopes to get back home, she walked through the strange forest to look for help. She let out a loud grunt when she realized she tore her gown. 

“Hopefully, I run into someone who can sew.” Luz continued to march on until she reached what seemed to be a market. She scanned the market and noticed something strange, they all had pointed ears. At second glance, she saw things she thought existed in her old books. She isn’t sure if she’s dreaming or not.

“Hey, kid! Over here!” Luz turned her head to a man behind a booth.

“Me?” Luz took a couple of steps forward to the man. She noticed his pointed ears just like everyone else. She thought it was strange. How does everyone have the same deformity here?

“Yes, you. I know what you’re looking for, and I got it right here!” He bent down and grabbed a jar of tiny severed feet. Luz shrieked and backed away for the man. She tried her best to keep down breakfast.

“Are those baby feet?”

“What no don’t be silly, these are authentic elves’ feet. With the right ingredients, you can make a good speed position.”

“Position?”

“Sorry, I had assumed you were in the Position Coven. Are you in the Illusion Coven?”

“Coven?” Luz didn't understand a single word this man was saying.

“Jeez, have you even joined a coven?” 

“I didn’t join any coven.” Luz knew she was wasting her time with this man. She needed to get home fast.

“Don’t let the guards catch wind of that. You can take that nonsense and go to that booth over there.” He pointed to a booth surrounded by a small group of people.

“Uh, thanks?” Luz walks towards the booth, squeezing past the much taller people. A majority of the 'people' had hooves, pointed ears, snouts, and even tail. Luz pushed to the front, she saw a tall woman with long silver hair shouting. She had pointed ears too.

“Uh excuse me.”

“Are you here to buy something, kid?”

“Well no, but I need-”

“If you aren’t paying then I’m not listening now scram.”

“I need your help, please!” Luz hated how desperate she must look. 

“Alright, but you owe me.”

“Thank you!” 

“Scram everyone! Beat it! Get lost!” She shouted at the crowd. They all slowly disbanded, leaving me alone with her.

“I’m Luz.” Luz stuck out her hand for the older woman to shake.

“Eda but most people call me the owl lady.” Eda shook Luz’s hand loosely.

“I’ll just call you Eda.” Luz took back her hand and placed it by her side.

“Suit yourself. Now tell me, kid, what do you need help with?”

“I need to get home. A bird stole my keys and led me here.”

“That must have been Owlbert sorry about that kid.”

“I'm no kid!” Luz jabbed her thumb into her chest. Luz hated when people called her a child. It made her feel smaller or weaker than the other person. She wasn’t just going to let some old lady undermine her hard work of five years.

“Compared to me you’re a kid.” Eda ruffled with Luz’s freshly straightened hair. 

“Can you help me or not?” Luz held venom in her tone. She was going to stand by and get treated like this.

“Well here’s the thing, in the Boiling Isles nothing is free. So what will you do for me in exchange for my help?” Luz looked in the pockets of her jeans under her gown only to find lint.

“Crud,” Luz mumbled.

“So whatcha got?”

“Nothing, but I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Luz felt weary by the older lady’s mischievous grin.

“Anything.” Luz pushed down her anxiety. Eda dove under her booth trying to find someone; Luz began to bite her nails, thinking of what she got herself into. Once Luz realized what she was doing, she ripped her thumbnail out between her teeth. She's embarrassed by the old habit that just won’t go away. She's embarrassed by the bad habit that won’t go away. 

“Where did I put it?” Eda asked herself, still under the table. A small demon came out of the tent.

“What’s with all the noise? How am I supposed to ruler all the demons when I can’t even get my nappy time in.” The demon exclaimed while crossing his arms. Luz shrieked in fear at the tiny creature.

“What the hell is that?” Luz shouted at the small creature. The demon made his way towards the teen.

“I am King, the demon king! And you shall bow before me!” He shouted with confidence. It confused Luz since she could probably kick him over a fence.

“I don’t bow to anyone, not even some fake king.” As soon as Luz said that Eda jumped up; she began to wave her hands dramatically and shake her head. The demon took a deep breath, then let out a high pitched scream. Luz quickly covered her ears, as Eda shook her head.

“Hey, it’s okay King. You don’t need some silly human to bow to you, you got so many other qualified worshipers.” Eda picked up King and held him like a baby. Luz rolled her eyes at the two. 

“You’re right! I have an entire army!” King jumped down and kicked Luz in the shins, before running away. Eda watched and chuckled at her little best friend.

“So did you find the thing you wanted to give me?” Luz asked.

“Oh right, take this.” She pulled out a giant scroll case.

“What do you want me to do with this.” Luz took it and examined the cases’ strange design. She had never seen writing like this before.

“I want you to deliver it to the Blight Manor. They said if I give them this, they’ll pay off my library debt.”

“You go to the library? I’m surprised you can read.”

“Watch it you’re on thin ice kid.” Luz sighed and rolled her eyes. This is the only way she’ll get back home.

“Hey before when that thing was out here, you called me a human like you aren’t.”

“I’m not, I’m a witch.”

“A witch?” Luz was skeptical. Luz thought of the possibility that she hit her head in the forest. Eda used her index finger to form a small purple halo mid-air. Suddenly an illusion of Luz stood in front of her, Luz was only able to gasp in response. She reached out to touch the mirror image of herself, but as soon as she did it vanished.

"Whoa."

"Now that I'm done proving myself to you human. You better get going."

“I don’t know where I’m going.” Eda sighed before clearing her throat.

“King!” The little demon came running out holding a beaten-up stuffed rabbit.

“Is the human gone?” Luz cleared her throat getting his attention.

“I need you to guide her to the Blight’s.”

“Did you put more graffiti illusions on their house without me?” King whined. 

“No, I just need them to pay my library bill. The guy there said he was going to cut off my head if I ruined another book.” Luz felt uneasy imagining Eda’s thin neck getting sliced by a sharp blade.

“Only if I get tummy scratched for an hour.”

“Thirty minutes.”

“An hour, no negotiations.”

“Alright, but hurry up those clouds look like it might rain.” The three looked up at the sky. A large group of clouds was slowly coming their way.

“Okay.” King hugged Eda’s legs, she bent down and patted his head. Luz looked at them with envy. She had always wished she had a friend like that. 

“Hey before I go, can you take care of this?” Luz put down the case and took off her cap and gown. She gently folded it, hoping it won’t be too wrinkled when she gets back. Eda nodded, and took Luz’s clothes leaving her with just a gray shirt and jeans. 

“Come on let’s go!” King squealed then pulled on her jeans. Luz just sighed and picked up the scroll case.

“See you in an hour kid.” Luz followed the demon, hoping this won't take an hour.

Luz and the demon made their way through the strange forest. Luz wouldn’t lie to herself and say she isn’t amazed. Flashbacks of reading Azura in math class filled her mind. She was so happy back then. I’m just as happy now, I don’t need the false hope of thinking witches exist. Except they do, although that knowledge is useless to her now. She doesn’t care about those types of things anymore. All she cares about is getting back in time to get her diploma.

“How did you get here anyway human?” The demon asked.

“My name is Luz, an owl stole my car keys.”

“What’s a car?”

“You don’t have cars here?” Luz wondered what other differences their worlds had. 

“No, we ride on a staff to get around.”

“Then why didn’t we take a staff?”

“Because Eda wouldn’t trust a dirty human to take care of it.” Luz scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she knows he’s right. Luz doesn’t know the first thing about riding a staff. That is exactly why she needs to hurry up.

“Let’s hurry up.” Luz proceeded ahead. She is ready to get this over with.

“You know this would go a lot faster if you put me on your shoulders.” The demon said while trying to catch up to the human but struggled. 

“You aren’t getting carried. You aren’t a baby.”

“How dare you!” The demon began to hit Luz’s shins once again. Luz stopped in annoyance and picked him up. He squealed in a victory; it almost got her to smile a little. Luz tried to remember when was the last time she genuinely smiled, instead of the benefit of others. Was she having fun, or is she making the best of a worse situation? Luz knows the answer, but her feelings don’t matter. What I want has never mattered, it shouldn’t start now. 

“So who are the Blight’s?”

“They are just some high-class witches. But they are weaklings compared to me and Eda.”

“What makes you and her so powerful?” 

“She is one of the most powerful witches on the Isles. However, everyone is only afraid of her because of me.” Luz tried to imagine him being threatening.

“I’m sure of that,” Luz said sarcastically. However, the demon didn’t seem to catch it. 

“What is the human world like?”

“Well, there are no witches, demons, magic, or whatever. I was supposed to graduate today. You guys have a school here right?”

“Yeah, of course, we do. Do you have to fight a monster before you graduate too?”

“We don’t have monsters there either. We just cross a stage in a cap and gown and get a piece of paper. It’s supposed to be a big moment in someone’s life.” Luz lowered her head, feeling the weight of all her burdens on her shoulders again. 

“What do you do after you graduate?”

“That’s up to the person. Everyone gets to choose the road they want to go down. My life has already been picked out for me, I need to stick to that path.” Luz speaks like she’s been trained to. 

“What would happen if you didn’t.” She had smiled at the idea of her breaking free of everyone’s expectations. 

“I can’t. I worked my butt off to be where I am in life. I can’t just give up everything and move here. Living out a fantasy I’ve had since I was a child. I can’t do that to my mom; I’ve disappointed my mom enough. The least I can do is spend my life making her proud of me. Despite how much it hurts me.” King looked at the girl with tenderness. He gently patted her head.

“Look kid, you have to live your life the way you want. If you base your happiness on how proud people are of you, you’ll never be happy. You should do what you love. What do you love Luz?” Luz thought about King’s question, what did she love? Before it would have been such an easy answer, but things have changed. She's changed.

“That doesn't matter.” Luz put her walls back up, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come out. She’d love to be able to be herself, but the feeling she would let her mother down won’t go away.

Ten minutes had passed until they had reached the Blight manor. It was everything Luz wished to one day have. A big house, a beautiful garden, little bird fountains, a stone walkway leading to the front door, and once you step inside you would feel at home. Luz smiled in admiration. She knows she will have it all and more soon. All of her hard work will pay off, and then maybe she could start living.

“Our home is better,” King stated, which made Luz scoffed in disbelief. 

“I doubt that. How can it possibly get better than this?” King stayed silent, as Luz knocked on the door. Luz imagined the Blights as perfect figures. A cookie cut out of what she is supposed to be. 

The door slowly opened revealing two tall slim figures, twins. They both had gold eyes, dark green hair, the girl had a mole under her left eye and the boy had one under his right eye. They were older than Luz, probably two or three years. 

“Are you Eda’s little messenger?” The boy asked.  
“Yes, she told me to give this to you.” Luz handed the twin the scroll case, keeping a professional attitude.

“Thank yo-” The girl was interrupted by the thunder creeping closer.

“You should come inside until the storm passes.” The boy stated.

“Yeah Luz, we should stay. We wouldn’t want to be caught in the acid rain.”

“Acid rain? It rains actual acid here?” Luz was dumbfounded at what King said. How strange can this place get? The twins looked at her with curiosity. Until they saw her round ears, they grinned with excitement. It was the first human they had ever seen.

“You’re a human! Of course!” The boy shouted, his sister rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Come on Luz.” The way she said Luz’s name made her toes curl. No one ever spoke her name like that.

“I’m actually in a hurry. I need to get back home.” The twins looked at each other. A quick nod was all that was exchanged; they looked back at Luz.

“We will find you something so that you won't get hit by the rain. In the meantime come in.” Luz turned around and saw the storm clouds rapidly approaching.

“Okay.” Luz sighed. The twins stepped aside so she could walk in. Luz looked around admiring the details around her.

“Pardon our manors, I’m Edric and this is my sister Emira.” Edric closed the door; as Emira walked towards Luz to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Luz,” Emira said, Luz, reached out and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” Luz kept her voice professional as if she was speaking to a principle. 

“You got any snacks?” King asked.

“King that’s so rude. Where are your manors?” Luz said in disgust.

“I don’t need manors. I am a king!” King rose his firsts in the air, which made the twins laugh.

“We don’t mind, follow us.” The twins guided the two into the pursuing white kitchen. Their footsteps echoed across the house. Luz thought it must be so lonely. She had imagined a beautiful family living here, but she was wrong. 

“So is it just you two?” Luz asks.

“No, our mother and father are probably at work,” Edric said.

“Do you have other siblings?” 

“Yeah but she’s in trouble. So she wouldn’t be around.” Luz imagined her getting punished for something ridiculous, like a hair out of place. This family doesn’t seem like the type to let imperfections slip, Luz felt bad. 

“What did she do?” Edric turned around and began to walk backward.

“Well, it’s actually-” Emira elbowed his side.

“Mom doesn’t want anyone to know.” Edric rubbed his side before turning around and mumbling something under his breath.

“Was it that bad?”

“In our opinion, no but we don’t go against our parents' word. Not if we want to end up like Mittens.” Mittens? Such a strange name. Then again it’s a perfect name for a strange place.

“Can I see her?” Luz's curiosity is getting the better of her. She knows she should be interfering in family affairs.

“Luz what are you doing? You don’t want to get involved with the Blight’s.” King whispered in her ear.

“I’m just curious, can I?” The twins exchanged glances then smirked. 

“Promise not to tell?” Emira said, then stopped in her tracks. The group copied her, stopping where they were.

“Wooo! Time to visit the trouble maker.” Edric stated.

“Beat you there,” Emira said playfully.

“Oh your on.” They darted off ahead as fast as they could. Luz did her best to keep up with the twins, but they were much faster. Knowing now how King felt in the forest, she was falling behind. She can imagine how bad it would be to get lost in this house.

Luz barely manages to keep up with the Blight twins. They then continue down a dimly lit hallway deep in the house. It began to look like a completely different house. The fancy white walls were all dull and chipped, the expensive rugs were gone revealing a dirty scuffed floor, and it all led to a blood-red door with a black iron ring door handle at the end of the hall. The group slowed down as they approached the door; they all stood still staring at it.

“We are here,” Edric said. The four kids stood in front of the door, none of them making another move. 

Luz grew impatient and pushed passed the twins. Her fingers lingered over the handle before she whipped it open. The door made a heavy thud against the wall, revealing a barely lit room with a girl asleep on the floor in the middle of the room. Luz walked slowly towards the girl, hoping she wouldn't frighten her. The closer Luz got she saw the girl more clearly. She was severely bruised, absolutely filthy, her short green hair was knotted and tangled. Luz felt a mixture of sadness and rage. All she knew was that she wanted to get this girl out of here.

“Why is she here?” Luz whispered.

“She broke one of our mother's rules,” Emira stated. It made Luz’s blood boil. What did she do to deserve this? 

“How long has she been here?”

“A week.”

“A week!”She turned to face the Blight twins, who startled at Luz’s shift of demeanor. 

“It’s not like we could help her, we’d just end up here with her,” Edric said.

“Of course we want to help her, but she knew what would happen. We all know the consequences if we disobey our parents. We all wish things were different. We should go, she’s waking up.” Luz turned around to see the girl toss and turn. 

“Come on Luz. We should be heading back now,” King said Luz knew he was right but she didn’t want to. 

“Okay,” Luz uttered, Luz took one final look at the girl wishing she could help her. Be a hero the girl needed; Luz can’t even be her hero. 

Out of disappointment, Luz walks out of the room followed by the twins and demon.

“Wait.” A faint voice said before the door closed, it made Luz’s stomach turn. She tried not to show whatever feeling she was feeling. She began to walk back to the kitchen, or as far as she can get from the girl. Luz stayed ahead of the group, desperately wanting to get out before she did something she regrets.

They stood in the kitchen silent as King ate some snacks. Luz pacing back and forth, thinking of that girl. It made Luz sick knowing they are getting away with this, but this is an entirely different world than hers. She doesn’t know if she would even help the girl, or just make it worse. But she doesn’t have time to think about such things; it finally stopped raining. 

Luz picked up King and walked out of the house without a word to the twins. Her mother would be disappointed in her poor etiquette, but this will be an exception. King waved goodbye from Luz's shoulder; the Blight's wove back. All that matters is she gets far away from that house, that family, that girl. She had assumed that the family was the picture-perfect family she’d seen on TV, she thought she would want to be just like them. Only just a few hours in that house she learned how perfect can turn hideous in a matter of seconds.

“Are you okay Luz?” King asked.

“I’m not sure,” Luz answered honestly. She felt awful, but she has to go back. 

“If it would make you feel better, once you leave I’ll tell Eda about the girl in the room. Eda will help her, I know it.” Luz smiled at the demon.

“Thank you, King.” Luz felt better, knowing that the girl is going to get help. Luz just wished it happened much sooner, but that doesn’t matter.

Luz approached a tall white bricked house. The older lady from before stood by the door waiting.

“You’re back early. Things go smoothly at the Blights?” Eda asked.

“Something like that,” Luz said sadly.

“Oh, who is this! Hoot!” A tube with an owl face shouted, startlingly Luz.

“Calm down Hooty, this is Luz,” King said. Luz took a deep breath realizing this is normal for them. Which is exactly why she needs to leave, now.

“Hoot! Nice to meet you Luz I’m Hooty!”

“Yeah, I heard,” Luz turned to the owl lady “I need my keys and a way back home.”

“Yeah, here you go kid.” Eda handed Luz her keys.

“And my cap and gown.” Eda rolled her eyes, walked back to where she was standing,77 where Luz’s neatly folded clothes rested on top of a strange briefcase. Eda picked up both the clothes and the briefcase, then handed them to Luz.

“It was a pleasure.” Eda smiled at the teen.

“How do I use this thing?” Luz asked, gesturing towards the briefcase.

“Like this.” Eda took back the briefcase and opened it. The briefcase suddenly transformed into a door, Luz took a long look at the portal. It’s finally time to go back.

“Thanks for the help,” Luz shook the owl lady’s hand “you too King.” She said to the demon, she got on her knees and hugged him. 

“It was fun.” Luz smiled at King one last time. She stood up and walked through the portal.

There Luz stood in the middle of her driveway, as nothing had happened. Luz turned around to see the portal was now gone, a whole world gone. Luz took a deep breath then put on her cap and gown. She started her mother’s car and sat there for a minute. Luz too overwhelmed to process all that happened. It wasn’t an entire other world where everything she ever wished for to be real was real. It was that girl. That poor innocent girl occupied Luz’s mind; she tried to calm herself by saying the owl lady will save her. A question that shouldn't even exist lingers in Luz’s mind, will I ever see her again? The answer is most likely a no, but Luz has always been a dreamer.

“I know I know, we are running late. I’m here now,” Camilia asked, rushing to the door of her car.  
“It’s fine, let’s just go.” Luz got out of the front seat to let her mother in even though she could drive her mother instead of driving her. She had said it was a symbolic moment as a parent, just as much as a child. So Luz just agreed and let her mother drive her. Luz sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. She’s ready for this. 

“Are you ready haji?” Luz smiled at her mother.

“Yes, mamá.” Camilia kissed Luz’s cheek then drove out the driveway. This is the beginning of a whole new chapter, and Luz is ready for all of it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, Attempted Murder, F-Slur, Slight Mention of Blood

A crowded room, flashing lights, cameras out, everyone dressed fancy, for some kid to get a sheet of paper. Luz thought how pointless this whole thing is, but it's just the way things are.

"Luz Noceda." A monotone voice spoke into the microphone. Luz took a step forward towards the man holding her diploma. Grabbing that paper meant so much to Luz; her hard work finally paid off. Luz faced the crowd of her peer's parents. She smiled and held her diploma as if it were a part of her.

She proceeded to her seat, feeling empty. Luz sat down, not saying a word. She may have physically been there, but her mind is in another world.

"The class of 2025, may you please rise." The principal said. The entire class stood up.

"Now please. Move your tassel from left to right." An entire class synchronized and shifted their tassels. At that moment, they all simultaneously ended their high school lives, ready to start anew.

Luz never really cared to know her peers; they never really cared about her either. School was her friend, and knowledge was her lover. Luz didn't live a very social life during her high school years, but she didn't mind. She thought parties, prom, dances, field trips, hobbies, friends were overrated. She doesn't think she ever missed out on anything, plus it was a lot more fun to stay in and study on a Friday night. Lies. Though she can't admit it, not out loud.

Families huddled together, taking photos of their new graduates. Luz held the bouquet of belladonna's as her mother took photos.

"Hello, Miss. Noceda." Mr. Palmer said. He stood next to Camilia, dressed in a white button-down and a grey tie. He was a teacher Luz got close to; he was one of her favorites.

"Hi, Mr. Palmer." Luz wrapped her arms around her teacher. He was only a little taller than Luz, so her face got buried in his chest. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm so proud of you, Luz. You've come so far." Mr. Palmer has been Luz's English teacher since Freshman year. He watched her struggle with grades and friends since the beginning. So he made it his responsibility to be there for her, and he did an excellent job. Offered her a place to eat, vent, to recollect her thoughts. He is the only person in this world that knows how she truly feels. He once assigned a paper about a time they persevered. Luz wrote a heart-wrenching story that made the man tear up.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Palmer."

"I doubt that." He chuckled. Mr. Palmer always believed Luz had the power to be who she is today all on her own. He always believed in her because someone had to.

"Thanks again, Mr. Palmer." Luz smiled

"Stay strong, and don't forget to listen to your heart now and again. It may lead you down the right path." Luz smiled at her teacher. Maybe he is right.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask. Alright, I should probably talk to the other students. Remember to keep in touch."

"Of course." They hugged one last time before he walked off to the sea of families.

"Is there anyone else you'd want to talk to before we leave, hija?" Camilia asked.

"No, that's it." Camilia smiled at her daughter. They left the auditorium smiling; it's finally over. Luz bumped shoulders with all the people who teased her, ignored her, made fun of her. But now it no longer matters anymore. She is leaving everything behind.

Luz packed up her closet, outfit by outfit. It felt strange. She thought she was going to be sadder, but she wasn't. She was happy she was ready to leave. Of course, she will miss her mom. Yet that doesn't stop her from smiling, realizing there won't be someone to watch over her shoulder 24/7. She can be herself. She could draw again, dress the way she wants to, take breaks, or maybe meet a nice boy. Luz never dated anyone; she hasn't even had her first kiss. Her mother and the camp convinced her boys were just a distraction. Causing her to never "want" to date, and it evolved to not "wanting" friends.

"Are you ready, hija?" Camilia asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Luz answered honestly. She zipped up her suitcase and took it off her bed.

"Te echaré de menos, cariño."

"Yo también te extrañaré mamá." They hugged each other like it was the last time they'll ever see each other. Four years is a long time to be away from each other, but they'll manage. Camilia kissed Luz's forehead before exiting her room.

Luz sat down at her desk which was now cleared, except her journal. Luz sat at her desk and opened her journal. She flipped through each entry, noticing how sad the pages got as she went on.

_Dear journal,_   
_I just got back camp today. Mom said she missed me, but I don't think she did. I bet she was happy she didn't have to stress out over me all summer. I didn't expect the camp to do to me what it did, but it broke me. They made me hate who I was. They just showed me how everyone sees me, a burden. Every time I daydreamed or talked about Azura, they never failed to remind me how disappointed my mother would be. I tried for so long to be true to myself, until that night. I had a counselor, Mrs. Harper. She was stunning. I used to meet up with her every day; I guess I developed a little crush on her. I had told someone who I thought was a friend. Later that night, while I was sleeping, a group of campers put a bag over my head and carried me to the river near the camp. They brought me to my knees and lifted the bag over my head. The group of the campers was in hoods. They started chanting Faggot, Faggot, Faggot, over and over again. They had dunked my head into the river. I flailed my arms, trying to get back up. I screamed as loud as I could, but all it did was allow the water to go down my throat. My lungs began to burn. I knew I was going to faint. The pain became unbearable. I wanted it all to end. I began to feel numb. I stopped fighting it because I was tired. I am tired of fighting for a life I don't want to live. I was ready to give it all up, right there and then. Yet they pulled me out before I passed out. Everything was blurry. I felt like I was still underwater. I continued to feel numb until they cut the palm of my right hand. The continued to chant Faggot. I did my best not to cry. I just coughed the remaining water out. They then just left me there, bleeding and choking. That was the first and last time I sobbed at camp. I'll never open up again for my safety. I just shut up and kept my head low for the rest of the summer. I guess that's how I could live my life from now on._

_From,_   
_The new Luz_

Luz rubbed the scar on her palm as tears filled her eyes. She still has nightmares about that night. She is still terrified to admit all the crushes on girls that she had. Luz flipped a couple of entries ahead, to the week before Finals in Junior year.

_Dear journal,_   
_A lot has happened since I last wrote to you. So I'm a loner at school, no shocker. I just thought I never needed friends, and I was right. It was lunch, so I headed to Mr. Palmer's room. Until a table of girls called me over. I only knew three out of the seven. I had a class with them. Winifred Goldman was the one that wanted to talk to me. She isn't my usual crowd, which currently isn't anyone. She told me she needed help studying for the finals after school. So I agreed to help her in the library. After school, I went to the library, as I promised. There she was sitting down with her head in a book. I'm not going to lie and say she isn't beautiful, but that stays between these pages. Anyway, we studied together for an hour or two. We sat close to one another; our fingers always 'accidentally' bumped into each other. She asked for my number, and of course, I gave it to her. I felt conflicted. I knew it was wrong to feel this way, especially about her. I figured she would never like someone like me. Then suddenly, she grabs my hand and tells me how happy she is that I was the one to help her. She got close to my face; then I saw a bright flash go off. Her friends were there with a camera. They laughed at me, telling me they were going to show everyone. Luz, the nerd, tried to make a move on Winifred. The look on Winifred's face looked like she was sorry, but I didn't care. I told them to grow up, and I left. I cried on the way home._

_From,_   
_Embarrassed Luz_

That summer, Luz wanted to go to the camp. To avoid seeing her classmates and future embarrassment. She left her phone at the house, told her mom that she wanted a tech-free summer. She couldn't handle what people would say about her. The camp wasn't much better, she got the usual harassment, but that was it. When she had returned home that summer, her phone had the most notifications it ever had. They were all from Winifred apologizing, begging to meet up, and one final text saying she is moving away and how sorry she is. Winifred liked Luz and did want to spend time with her, but her friends made her do what she did. Luz deleted all the messages before reading them. Luz didn't need hope or heartbreak.

Luz decided to read one last entry before closing the book. She searched for a good one to read. Luz wanted to read her first day of Senior year. Luz remembers this day like it was yesterday because she still feels that heartbreak, even to this day.

_Dear journal,_   
_The first day of my last year, I can't say it went well, but it wasn't awful. I noticed Winifred wasn't at school. I heard she moved. I regret deleting all of her messages before reading them. I know she didn't care about me at all. But I can't stop the sad feeling I get when I notice the seat at her table is empty. I hope I get to see her again, even after the whole library incident. I always felt like she was too kind-hearted for her friend group. Maybe things could have been different if I didn't run away. But I'm a coward, and now she'll never know how I feel. I don't even care if she doesn't feel the same. I want someone to know I'm bisexual. Wow, that's the first time I've written it down. She was my first girl crush (that I'll admit to), and now she's gone. It's not like I was going to tell her. Winifred and her friends would make my life a living hell. They'd say: how the gay freak made a move on a popular straight girl. If I am an outcast before, I would hate to see what would happen if people heard. Yet the strange thing is no one acted as they knew. I would have figured the photo had gotten out, but I don't think it has. Why didn't they release it? Did they all grow a heart over the summer? Am I dreaming? No, of course not. It had to be Winifred. She must have convinced them not to post it. I guess I'll never find out, and I don't think I want to. I don't want to be disappointed by the truth. You are a mystery to me, Winifred Goldman._

_From,_   
_Confused Luz_

Luz sighed and closed her journal. There was not one happy entry out of the forty-seven entries. Luz wanted to burn the book, burn every painful and confusing memory. She wants to leave everything behind. Luz grabbed the journal and packed it in her suitcase, along with a shirt she got from the camp.

Luz finally finished packing, satisfied with all the things she'll bring. It's time to go pick up dinner; Camilia promised they could have pizza tonight.

"Mamá, I'm going to get the pizza!" Luz shouted.

"Hurry back, be safe!"

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Luz walked to the car while praying to see something again. Nothing came. Luz sighed and got in the car, feeling disappointed.

"I am perfect," Luz stated, looking in the mirror.

Luz dove off to her local pizza place, tapping her fingers along the steering wheel to the radio. Luz passed by the stores on Main street. Until she got to her pizzeria, she parked out front and got out of her car. Luz smiled when she entered the pizzeria; she got greeted as she walked in by the worker.

"Hey, Luz. It's good to see you." Luca said. Luca was only a year older than Luz. He was also Luz's first love. Luca towers over Luz at 6'1. He has shaggy black hair, his clear skin was now oily and covered in acne, his teeth were crooked compared to Luz's, and he had sleeves on both his arms. Luz loved him because Luca is imperfect. It could also be that he was Winifred's older brother. He looks nothing like her, except their smiles. Their smiles were almost identical. They both made Luz swoon.

"Hey, Luca. How have you been." Luz leaned against the counter to get closer to him. She could still admire his beauty today.

"It could be better. I could be working at a place that has A/C." He sighed. Luz noticed the slight armpit stains on his shirt.

"Then who would make my pizza?" She joked.

"Gramps will always be here."

"Did you call my name!" Gramps yelled from the back.

"No one called your name!" Luca yelled, Luz giggled.

"Hi, Gramps!" Luz yelled.

"Is that Luz!"

"It's me!" Luz smiled as Luca rolled his eyes. Gramps limped over on his cane. His face wrinkled as he smiled at seeing Luz.

"Luz darling!" Gramps walked around the counter and hugged Luz.

"It's good to see you, Gramps."

"It's good to see you too. I heard you graduated today, congrats."

"Thanks, Gramps,"

"Congratulations," Luca said. His smile warmed Luz's heart. Gramps let go of Luz and leaned against the wall for support.

"Thanks, Luca," Luz smiled.

"Are you picking up?"

"Yeah, a small pepperoni. " Luca nodded and went into the kitchen.

"How's Camilia, dear?"

"She's great."

"Tell her I said hi, will you?"

"Of course, Gramps."

"Oh, before I forget, Freddie wanted to congratulate you. She said she hopes that you are doing alright." Luz blushed, remembering Winifred's beautiful face.

"Tell her I'm fine, and I hope she's doing well." Luz's heart ached, remembering the flashing lights. She missed Winifred, but she won't forget what she did.

"She always used to talk about you when she got home." Gramps smiled, remembering the time with his sweet grand-daughter.

"She did?"

"Yeah, her and her friends always talked about you."

"What did she say about me?" Luz was hesitant, worried about his response.

"She thought you were strange. Well, at first, until she had classes with you. She was expressive about how badly she wanted to get out of that class because she just couldn't be that close to you. I think she was envious of you. You were always so smart compared to her. She truly wanted to know more about you. You were a mystery to her, she said. My grand-daughter was never good at expressing her emotions."

Luz's heart ached. Did Winifred hate her because Luz was smarter? Or did she want to be friends with her? Did her friends stop her? Was she embarrassed to want to be friends with Luz? A million thoughts went through Luz's mind. They only made Luz spiral down a dark path. She wants to believe Winifred wanted to be friends, but doubt lives deep inside her. She will never believe she is worth having friends. She deserves to be alone; that way, no one can hurt her.

"I felt like her actions were always loud and clear. I knew what she thought of me." Luz never understood Winifred; no one did. She's much like Luz in that way. They hid their feelings and put on a mask for the sake of others.

"She was upset when you left. She went on and on about how she had a surprise for you. She wanted to see the look on your face when you saw." Luz knew what he was talking about, the photo. Luz hated remembering that day, but she needed it. She needs to retain the real version of Winifred, not the one she created in her head.

"I'm sure I would have loved it." Luz lies.

"You two would have been good friends. But she couldn't find the courage to talk to you before she left."

"Why did she leave?" It was one thing Luz always wondered.

"Freddie and her friends got into a dispute. Right after you left, Freddie wanted to go to her Aunt's. When summer ended, she decided she wanted to stay there. Freddie didn't want to deal with drama in her final year. She always wished she got to say goodbye to you, face to face. " Before Luz could respond, Luca showed up with her pizza.

"Here you go." Luca handed Luz the pizza box.

"Thanks." Luz took out her wallet, but Gramps stopped her.

"It's on the house." Gramps smiled.

"Thank you, Gramps, Luca." Luz waved goodbye and left the pizzeria.

"Bye, Luz," Luca shouted. Gramps hit Luca on the back of the head for yelling so close to his ear.

As soon as Luz got into her car, she placed the pizza box in the passenger seat. She stared ahead aimlessly, not thinking of anything besides Winifred. She didn't know what to make of this new information. Luz screamed in confusion and pain. It made people on the sidewalk look at her with concern. Luz sighed and drove off. Did she care about Luz or not? Did Winifred want to be friends? If she didn't, then why did she leave all those text messages. Yet she talked so poorly about Luz behind her back. It's better to be safe than sorry. Luz decided it'd be best to assume what she said to Gramps was the truth. Winifred doesn't care about Luz. It is all a big joke.

Luz got home safely and acted as if nothing happened. She played her role as an obedient girl. She ate her dinner, put the dishes into the dishwasher, put away leftovers, and did her other duties.

Luz turned off her lights and rested on her floor. She ran her fingers through the rough carpet; as she stared at the ceiling. Luz didn't know what to think. She always believed that no one cared about her, besides her mother and Mr. Palmer. Luz believed that her existence was just a burden and a joke. That she will never hold any value to anyone's life, that she could never matter to anyone. Now Luz thinks someone cares, no less Winifred. It no longer matters; Luz is ready to leave high school and all of her peers behind her. A new life awaits her. Luz stood up and grabbed her suitcase; she isn't waiting till tomorrow. She's leaving now.

Luz grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a goodbye note to her mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_I just couldn't wait any longer. I was so excited I had to go now. I promise to be safe. I'll miss you, Mom. Thank you for everything you've done for me. You made me into the person I am today, and I will always be grateful. I'll see your Thanksgiving break. Until then, I'll be missing you._

_Love,_   
_Luz_

Luz placed the sheet of paper on the kitchen table, Where her mother will see. Luz walked out of the house. The moonlight shined on her face, and for the first time, Luz felt free. Luz ran straight into the forest, to the house.

Luz stood in front of the house, hoping her new life would accept her. Because it no longer matters who cares about her, what school awaits her, who needs her. The person they all need doesn't exist. She needs to find herself again, ease all of their teachings. And this will be her first step.

Luz walked through the old house. It was too dark to see anything specific. But his yellow eyes shined in the darkness. He turned away and flew down the hall. Luz followed after him, smiling. The door from before was there. It opened for the bird, and he soared through. Luz stood at the doorway, standing between the two worlds. Luz looked behind her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Mom." Luz ran into the portal.

She was back in the forest. Alone. The owl flew away while Luz said goodbye.

It's too dangerous to stay in one place. Luz doesn't know what monsters await her, and she doesn't want to find out.

"But where can I go?" Luz thought of going back to the manor, but it might be dangerous. The owl lady is the safest option.

Luz slowly made her way towards Eda's house. It took hours, but Luz finally made it. The tall white house looked beautiful in the moonlight. All the lights were on, so they must be awake. She continues to walk to the house, but she gets startled by the house demon.

"Intruder! Intruder! Hoot hoot!" Hooty screamed, alerting Eda and King.

"What is it, Hooty?" King asked.

"There's a girl in the bush."

Eda used her index finger to create a golden halo in the air; a ball of light appeared above her palm. Eda walked towards the bushes Luz hid behind.

"Oh, it's just the girl from before," Eda said. Luz stood up and awkwardly smiled.

"LUZ!" King ran towards the girl. He wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.

"What are you doing back here?" Eda asked.

"I um, I ran away from home."

"Ah, a little rebel." Luz tried not to cringe at the word. Little miss perfect, a rebel.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Come on, kid." Eda turned around and walked back into the house. Luz picked up King then followed Eda.

"Hey, King?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Eda rescue that girl?

"We are planning on doing it tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Luz, it's late. We are tired. We can do it tomorrow. It's not like she's going anywhere."

"How do you know?" Luz worried about the girl's safety. The sound her voice made when Luz left made her stomach ache. King's face turned sour. He knows what the Blight's are capable of, while Luz doesn't.

"We have to trust Eda's instinct." Luz sighed.

Luz admired the wonders in the house. Noticing every little knickknack, she wonders what their stories are. Luz picked up a circular bottle filled with an orange liquid. King jumped up and grabbed it from her hands.

"Don't touch this. it's important." King placed it back on its shelf.

"What is it?"

"It's Eda's old elixir. It used to help her back when she got cursed."

"A CURSE?!"

"My beloved sister cursed me before a witches duel. But that was years ago." Eda interrupted. Luz was in shock. What kind of world is this? Luz wondered if coming to this world was a good idea.

"You aren't upset with her?"

"You got a sister, kid?"

"No, I'm an only child. It's just my mom and I."

"Well, then you won't get it. No matter what happens between us, I still love Lilith. No matter what happens, I can't stay mad at her. I owe her my life."

"How do you owe her life?" Eda softly touched an oval amber gem on her sternum. Eda let out a sigh and moved her hands to her hips.

"She died trying to protect me. She was part of the Emperor's Coven. Her mission was to capture me and turn me in. She only did it because she wanted the Emperor to cure me. One day I ran out of my elixir, but the guy refused to sell it to me. If I didn't take my elixir, I turned into an owl-like beast."

"Is that why they call you the Owl Lady?"

"Yeah. My sister captured me at my worst. But don't think I didn't go down without a fight. We were in another witches duel. It seemed like it was the end for me. I was old, and my magic was low. And I was still beating her," Eda let out a hearty laugh, "but I turned into that owl beast and lost. She wanted to cure me, but the Emperor wanted to purify me."

"What's purifying?"

"They were going to turn me to stone."

"So, you were going to die?" Eda nodded.

"Yes, Lilith and King were able to save me just in time. But my sister, she wasn't so lucky. She shoved me out the way, and she had gotten purified instead." Eda sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"One good thing came from it."

"What's that?"

"No one could cure me, not even the Emperor. When Lilith pushed me out the way, she said a spell. She took my curse for herself. She took it then died right after. Because that is what family does, they risk it all for each other. Until there is nothing left to risk."

"Risk it all. Nothing left." Luz thought of all that she'd given up for her mother. It's not on the same level as Eda and Lilith, not even close.

"Exactly. So, kid, tell me. Have you risked it all; do you have nothing left?"

"I risked everything important to me; I have nothing of value to me left. The people at home love a girl that isn't me. It's not easy to just leave my future, my mother, my life. Yet I don't know how I could pretend any longer. To be the person everyone needs me to be. I gave up everything about myself, so everyone else could be happy. I never cared about myself, years of suffering. So everyone can live their best lives, except me. I want to live the life I want. I don't care about school! I don't care about getting a good job! I want to read Azura; I want to write fan-fiction; I want to do taxidermy. But what I really want is to be a witch, just like I did when I was twelve. I hate hating myself so much. I want to be me again, and I don't know how else to do it. I can't risk it all because there isn't anything I could give up. I have nothing." Luz teared up, finally letting it all out. After years of biting her tongue, she finally let it go. Eda and King tried to comfort Luz. Luz could no longer keep it in; she cried five years' worth of tears right there.

"That's not true, Luz, you have us," King claimed. Luz tried to find comfort in his words. Yet all she thought of was when will they begin to expect things from her too and, when will she disappoint them, just like everyone in her life.

"Thank you, guys." It was all Luz could muster before sobbing again.

After Luz finished crying, Eda showed her the room she will be sleeping in for tonight. Eda had given her a blanket and a pillow. Luz didn't complain though she was happy for what she could get short notice. But it doesn't matter, because Luz won't be sleeping here tonight. Tonight Luz is breaking into Blight Manor. Luz isn't going to waste her time here; she's going to make her new life meaningful.


End file.
